


Aid

by SweetRaspberryTea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Platonic professional relationship, aka no porn, non-specific AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRaspberryTea/pseuds/SweetRaspberryTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a cozy little room with  pastel walls, a light blue with white vertical stripes. The wall trim was an off white, a Swiss coffee color. There was a white framed painting of some Forget-me-nots done by one of the patients that was an old, retired artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aid

It started off simply enough. One day after a long, grueling week at school, he simply sat down and told his mother he needed a break away. The stress was getting to him and he was feeling down. He didn't want to hurt himself, and he was rather afraid. It was getting to him and he was worried about everything. He didn't want to break down in front of his mother, nor his friends. After all, he was big, burly, Team Mom Reiner. So for Winter Break, she went with him to a simple little home on the edge of the neighboring town to get help. It was a calming little place, mostly filled with old people in wheelchairs and oxygen tanks. They didn't like to call it a mental asylum. Nor a hospital or hospice. After all, he wasn't dying, nor insane, he just felt that stress was getting to him. Reiner and his mother simply referred to it as a vacation spot. Not a real one, but just a place for rest. It was far away so no one back home would know, but close enough to where she could visit.  
He had a cozy little room with pastel walls, a light blue with white vertical stripes. The wall trim was an off white, a Swiss coffee color. There was a white framed painting of some Forget-me-nots done by one of the patients that was an old, retired artist. Reiner always thought it was quite nice to look at. All the furniture was white, with clear rubber padding on the edges and made of a soft pressed-board wood. The bed was a comfy little thing (much too small for the six foot one young man) with a foamy mattress. However, he was always one to lift his legs to his chest, so he never really minded. The soft blue down comforter made him feel safe and warm in the cold Winter nights, in contrast to his three thinner blankets at home, which where a soft forest green color.  
After the first day of simply being walked around and introduced to some of the older patients, mostly old war veterans and nurses, he was warming up to the elders that always played bingo and told him of their lives while he sat on the old blue couch, (which had seen better days, Reiner noted). The very next day he was assigned a young man that was a tad taller than him, maybe by two to three inches he assumed. He always wore a navy blue shirt and white pants, with some form of brown shoes. He had short black hair and slightly tanned skin, and the greenest eyes Reiner swore he'd ever seen.  
He also had a very nice smile.  
                                                                                                                                               ---  
His name was Bertolt Hoover. Bertl, for short. He was assigned to essentially be Reiners aide while he was checked in. He had a calm, cool demeanor. It was always really easy to talk to him, he had a smooth voice and could just really talk once you got him going, despite him although he was also an amazing listener, remaining intent even if Reiner wanted to talk about Calculus or something similar. He always talked about positive things, like how nice the weather was (despite some days having below freezing weather), or how the flowers outside the window where thriving despite the cold. He always complimented Reiner for taking steps to wellness, and honestly it felt nice to just chill out with him.  
Bertolt was a new Aide, an intern to become a therapist for the sick in the 'house' as he called it. It was kind of odd, meeting an intern for such a prestigious job that was Reiners age. Both of them where twenty. Although it was partially because Reiner started college at nineteen, whereas Bertolt started at seventeen. It made him feel a bit guilty.  
Turns out, both of them enjoyed a lot of similar things, much to Reiners delight. It was nice to have common ground to talk about. They both really liked classic games like Castlevania, Legend of Zelda, among others. They both shared an affinity for Mystery Science Theater 3000, and the "crappy" (as Reiner put it) movies they reviewed. They talked about silly things for hours, and eventually after dinner talk they would move on to sitting with the elders talking about their old war stories and what the sixties where like. It was calming being around a friend like Bertolt.  
It was nice to have someone to talk to.  
                                                                                                                                               ---  
It had been three weeks since Reiner entered, and it was time for him to leave. Winter break ended on Monday, and it was Friday. He was going to miss the white and blue striped room, with its white furniture with the clear rubber pads on the edges, and the blue down comforter that kept him warm with the too small bed. He was going to miss his talks with Bertolt, and the dinners and TV with the elders with their crazy war stories that he was honestly not sure whether or not they where true or not. He was getting kind of warmed up to I Love Lucy and The Twilight Zone re-runs. However, it was time to go. Grasping his bag and a painting of sunflowers (his favorite flower) done by the resident artist, he walked down the hall with Bertolt, still talking about how great that last episode of the Twilight Zone where. He still wore a navy blue shirt, white pants and brown shoes. Reiner (to be honest) always wondered where the hell one could get so many navy blue shirts and white pants in different varieties, but it was something he never really dwelt on.  
In the lobby, they sat down on the sky blue seats. Reiners mother would come pick him up soon. It was snowing outside, and while Bertolt could probably brave the cold in his underwear, Reiner was no fan of being cold. (He did love snow however, and always encouraged some of the younger patients to get in snowball fights with him whenever the chance was brought up).  
Something however, was just not right. He had a frown on his face, and just couldn't place the feeling in his chest.  
"Say Reiner," Bertolt turned to Reiner. "Is there anything wrong?" The young man asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"I'm not really sure." He replied blandly, folding his hands with interlaced fingers over his mouth.  
"Ah, I think I know what's wrong." He chuckled and snapped, putting his other hand on Reiners shoulder. "You're gonna miss this place, right?"  
Reiner simply nodded in reply, his brows furrowing.  
"Well then no problem!" Bertolt smiled. "You can come by anytime, you're more than welcome to visit. After all, I'm sure the old farts will miss you listening to them so intently. And volunteer work will get you pretty far in life." He winked as Reiner turned towards him.  
Reiner looked up with a half smile. "You're serious?"  
Bertolt simply smiled wider. "Absolutely." The taller man stood up, an outstretched hand held out to Reiner. "Now come on, your mom is here."  
Reiner smiled and put his hand in Bertolts, lifting himself up and slinging the bag back over his shoulder, painting in the canvas bag. "Thanks." He walked out and jumped into his mothers black Honda Civic, waving at Bertolt, who had his hands cupped around his mouth.  
"Don't be afraid to call or visit!"  
And with that, Reiner just felt a bit better about the future.


End file.
